When I'm Alone, and You're On The Phone
by Avery Duvet
Summary: Varsity Fanclub slash: Jayk/David. Phone sex. There's really not much else. I had nowhere else to put this, but had fun writing it, so, enjoy. Title is lyrics by Woah!


A/N: Forgive me for this filth. Seriously, I don't know why this happens. Based on the song _Rub One Out_ by Woah (from the movie 2Ge+her). Hopefully you can forgive my absolute disgusting-ness and enjoy this even a little bit. And I'm pretty sure I screw up my tenses a bit here and there. Sorry about that, I tried to fix it. Enjoy? :)

_Rub one out, hey, don't be shy  
Rub one out girl don't ask why  
Rub one out I'll grab my crotch  
Rub one out do you wanna watch?_

When David gets sick, he gets _sick_. So sick that he's forbidden by the other guys to leave his room. They stock the mini fridge under his bed with enough water and food to last him a few days, and the upstairs bathroom is his and only his until he's better. His housemates rarely travel upstairs, scared to death of David's sick germs. If anyone talks to him, it's through text message, or his bedroom door if the other guys are adventurous.

This week David's had the flu. He's stuck in bed, body aching, throat burning, and fighting a fever he can't seem to sweat out. He hasn't seen his friends in two days; Bobby and TC haven't visited, and Drew and Jayk spend as little time at home as possible. They're all paranoid, scared that without thinking they'd taken a sip out of David's drink in the past few days, or done anything that could've given them David's sickness.

Luckily David has a TV, and spends his waking hours flipping through the channels to entertain himself. He also has his phone, and Jayk, being the awesome not-boyfriend but more-than-friend he is constantly keeps him updated on the outside world via about 20 text messages a day. He'd text him when he and Drew left the house. He'd text him to make sure there wasn't anything Jayk could do for him. And David would always get a goodnight text, a simple, "Going to bed," or a "Night." The messages were simple and straightforward; never a smiley face or a goofy heart accompanying them, and sometimes David wished there were, even though he'd never admit it. He and Jayk had been in some weird friend/boyfriend limbo for a while, and neither knew how the other felt. And now that David was stuck upstairs alone, he was getting extra restless about the whole situation.

The third day of his sickness David feels better, but not yet good enough to leave his bed. He wakes up around noon, turns on his television, pushes two random buttons on his remote and watches whatever show starts to play. He half watches the set, half watches his phone that's perched on the pillow next to his head. Jayk hasn't texted him today, which means he's still home, but the house is quiet. David waits for word on what his friends are doing, not wanting to seem desperate for Jayk's company, but after an hour he's bored and picks up his phone. He types "what's up?" and sends it to Jayk.

He closes his eyes for a minute, bout of dizziness blurring his vision, and the beep of his phone next to his ear seconds later makes him jump. He looks and sees a text: "Just woke up. Drew's not here, not sure where he went. Feel any better?"

David smiles, weird flutter in his stomach coming from knowing Jayk cares. Sure, it's only polite to ask the guy who hasn't gotten out of bed in 48 hours if he's feeling better, but still. He texts back a quick "yep," grin refusing to leave his lips, no matter how hard he tries. He thinks the conversation is over and rolls onto his stomach, figures a few more hours of sleep couldn't hurt him.

He's almost asleep when his phone beeps again, startling him with the noise. He jumps again when he reads the text: "what r u wearing?"

David rubs his eyes, making sure he read the message right. He did. He's confused, but answers anyway, quickly typing "pants?"

The next text from Jayk reads, "I'm naked." David's not entirely sure how to respond, so he doesn't. Jayk doesn't let up, though, and in a matter of minutes sends, "your pants… take em off."

David raises an eyebrow, slightly confused and totally hard at this point, and with shaky hands replies, "why?"

"Because i can't come up there and touch you. This is the next best thing," is Jayk's answer.

David pinches himself harder than necessary to make sure this is real, to make sure he isn't dreaming, then flips himself onto his back and shucks his pants off so fast that the movement makes him lightheaded. He tells Jayk, "k, they're off."

His phone rings, this time an actual call instead of a text. He doesn't have to look at the screen to know who's calling. He doesn't bother saying hello, ignores the heavy breathing on the other end and groggily asks, "What the fuck, man?"

"Put me on speaker. You're gonna need both hands."

"That's not much of an answer, Jayk. What is this? What are we doing?" Sure, David wants this, but he wasn't going to be played with, especially when he was sick in bed and vulnerable.

"Chill, David. Play along. Am I on speaker?"

David sighs, pressing a button and Jayk's breath fills the whole room. "Yeah, you are."

Jayk chuckles, "Don't sound so disappointed, dude. This is the closest I can get to fucking you right now, savor it."

David gasps, choking on the influx of air to his lungs and coughing roughly, "What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to fuck you, but I'll be damned if I get your sick germs, so this'll have to do until you're better. And before you ask, yes, I'll still want to fuck you when you're allowed out of your room. Now stop stalling and touch yourself."

David can't disobey and plunges a hand under the heap of quilts and sheets covering him. Jayk could tell immediately when his hand found his cock, the deep, raspy moan that erupted from his throat making Jayk impossibly harder. Precome dribbles from his slit, but he refuses to let David know how much he's turning him on. When David was better, he'd be the one calling the shots, Jayk was sure of it; Jayk was going to take advantage of David's pliancy while it lasted, because he didn't know when he'd be able to have this sort of control again.

Jayk steadies his voice and asks, "How's that feel?"

"G-good. Feels good." If in the right frame of mind, if he could think straight, David would've come up with a better answer. Would've put on his poker face and not let on how turned on he actually was. And he knew Jayk was taking advantage of having him sick and bedridden, but he felt too good to care. He stripped his dick slowly, wanting this to last. "Are you…?"

"Yeah," Jayk breathes on the other line. He knew what David had meant; Jayk's hand was on his own dick, he too jerking slowly, milking this moment for everything he could. "If… If I were there… in your room with you…"

He doesn't even have to finish before David answered him. "You'd be sucking my dick," he tells Jayk matter of factly.

David's words earn a low moan from Jayk. Jayk doesn't care anymore about his plan to dominate, pleasure quickly building. "F_uck_, man. And after that?"

"After that I'd fuck you into next week," David groans, hand moving faster on his dick. He was close.

"Who… who says you'd be fucking me?" Jayk stumbles over his words.

"I do. Is that a…" David thumbs the head of his dick mid-sentence, loud moan interrupting his words, "a problem?"

Jayk mirrors David's moan so loudly that it's not only heard through David's phone, but resonates through the house as well. "Fuck no. Not… not a problem. You close?"

David grunts out something that's supposed to sound like "yes" and Jayk decides the conversation is too tame for his liking.

"I swear if you're not better by tomorrow I'm coming up there and you're fucking me senseless. I don't care how sick I get. I need you in me like, yesterday." Jayk's so close to coming, David can tell, and so is he. The dirty talk is enough to get the both of them off, but there's something about knowing they're both in the house, feet away from each other, naked and sweaty and it's got them so wound up neither of them can think straight.

Then David gets an idea. "Hold on," he tells Jayk, and hangs up.

He hears a gasp and what almost sounds like a growl from downstairs and he can tell Jayk think David's left him hanging. "What the hell!" Jayk yells; it's not so much a question as it is a warning to David. David better finish this before Jayk ran to his room and punched him in the face.

David only smiles, though, and momentarily throws the blankets off his legs. His dick is hard and leaking and he almost artfully wraps his hand back around it before snapping a picture and quickly sending it to Jayk. He knows it got to him when Jayk's moans once again traveled up the stairs.

Jayk fully plans on calling David back to finish this, but he's so close there's no time, so he resorts to yelling. The neighbors will definitely hear, but he's too far gone to care and he tilts his face towards the stairs, hoarsely yelling, "David, I'm gonna… I'm so… _Fuck_!"

They come almost simultaneously, groans and yells indistinct at this point. Jayk's voice quiets after a minute and David feels his head get hazy, orgasm too much for his frail body, and he shoves an arm over his eyes, wiping the come streaking his other hand onto his sheets. Sleep pulls at him, but for what seems like the hundredth time today, his phone beeps him awake. It's Jayk: "Going to lunch w/ drew. Want anything?"

David's heart sinks just a little; he had thought that after Jayk's confession and what just happened their weird relationship would be different, but nothing had changed. He fired back a quick, "no" before throwing his phone back onto its resting place by his head. He rolls over, facing away from it, and cocoons himself in blankets. His pants are still around his ankles but pulling them up would take too much effort.

The next beep from his phone sends David over the edge and he grabs it forcefully, meaning to shut it off. He stops dead and a grin splits his face when he sees the new message from Jayk: "luv u :)".


End file.
